From the Heart
by soccerchc0502
Summary: Draco has done some pretty stupid things in his life, but this one beat them all by far.


My first story so don't be to harsh, but constructive criticism is ok. Just an idea that been in my head for ages and finally decided to write it, so i hope you enjoy.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I think I fix the promblems. If you see anymore just tell me.

* * *

He slowly creeped up the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone. If anyone caught him he would be in serious trouble and that's not what he need. He needed what he had left in his rushed pack. That single piece of paper was all he had to remember why he had gone throw that year of misery, because he loved her.

He took a quick glance at the grandfather clock in the foyer as he came in and it had said 11:55. She should still be the tub. He had timed it perfectly. He would sneak in than right back out and grab what he came for. Then he just wait it out she couldn't be mad at him forever. What was he thinking she could be mad at him for the rest of her life and he wouldn't blamr her. Of all the stupid things he did, this beat them by far. If it had happen to him he would be boiling throwing things everywhere. Cursing at ever person he saw and he would wait to be alone than he cries his eyes out. That's pretty much what he did these days. There hadn't been a night this month that he hadn't cried his self to sleep. Even some times he had woken up and rolled over to say good morning baby then notice that she wasn't there. He took for granted what he had and now she was gone.

The door slowly open making a screeching noise he stopped. "Dam, why didn't I fix that when she told me to" he mumbled under his breath. He continued to open door so slowly that no sound would escape from it. He walked over to the dresser, open the top moved aside her knickers and the soft cotton brush his fingertips, it sent chills up his spine. The memories came flooding back sleepless nights and mornings of sitting in bed and just talking. He missed her so much, Blaise couch wasn't cutting it. He missed his bed, he missed just being in her arms.

He couldn't blame her he was a prat and a basterd. He was such a coward, she had one request and he broke it. He could imagine her face when she walk down the aisle and didn't see him heartbreak, miser, and those fiery eyes. Chuckling remembering all the little arguments they had and the fiery eyes that followed god they turn him on. "am hem," the angle like voice brought him back to reality. "Oh shit I'm in trouble now." Not realizing that he had said it out load,

"Yes you are, I could call the police on you sir for breaking and entering." She calmly said,

"Mugglecakes, my name on the deed they wouldn't arrest me." He said with smirk,

"Draco, you show up at my house in the middle of the night, break into my bed room and you have the nerve to call me mugglecakes," she bellowed as the fire in her eyes returned.

"Sweetie there's no need to shout. I just came over to pick up some things." He said.

"Don't call me sweetie, I have a name use it you bloody bastered." She shouted.

"Now, now cupcake," he added cupcake just to get a riot out of her. "We don't need to be going around such hurtful words."

"You're the one to talk, and what do you call all the things you said in school. Were they nice Malfoy, were they."

Stunned that she brought up his past even thou she knew how much it hurts him, he just stood there speech less.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Malfoy why are you truly here. I thought you made it pretty clear a month ago that you don't love me anymore." She said

"Hermione stop these can't you see that I love you, need you. It was a mistake, I was being stupid, I was scared," he rambled on.

You were scared, how do you think I felt Draco, marrying my childhood enemy. Not knowing if you were going to realize that there're were prettier and better women out there," tears now rolling down her checks, "When I finally decided that you had changed and wasn't the person that I met at school,"

Interrupting her "Prettier and better women, Hermione how, why would you say that, I love you with all my heart."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, and I know I'm not the best lover and there are way prettier girls out there, your father doesn't except us, there are a million flashing lights saying _Stop This Isn't Right_ don't you see them."

Pulling a tiny piece of paper out of his pocket, fiddling with it in his hands before finally deciding to read it, she needed to know and he knew it, so he started to read

"_Granger the one I called mudblood, and the one I made fun of her beautiful mess she calls hair. Who knew a few years down the road I would be standing in front of you getting married I sure didn't. As a teen I saw myself with three or four wives at the least," _Hermione chuckling at that last sentence and a small smile slipped on to her mouth for just a slip second. Making Draco heart warm with the hope that his crazy idea might actually work, so he continued. _"but that night you found me wasted in a random alleyway my life changed. You took me home and took care of me knowing who I was and what I did to you. Not caring that I put you down every chance I got. Forgetting I help try to kill the wizarding world. That was the day I fell in love, I hope someday I would be standing here in front of you a white dress saying I do, I thought you someday would realize you could do better that I wasn't good enough for you. To my surprise you said yes when I propose. I was scared that you would still leave me for all the mistakes I had made, but you still love me and I still love you. Together we can make it thru anything and if we can't we got a long road ahead of us because I'll always be a prat and you always be a know-it-all I love._

Tears now running down her face "Oh, Draco," embracing him in a kiss. He kissed her back with all the passion he had. He want to savor this kiss like it was his last. She pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes, sighed and said "I'm tired of your ups and downs. I can't deal with it, if we are going to make this work, you have to want it as much as I do," he started to reply but she cut he off, "but Draco this is your last chance, if you screw this up were done you understand me ," he nodded, "good. Now her are the conditions,"

"Oh, here we go." He mumbled

"What did you say," she said with a glare

Nothing my love, continue."

"That's what I thought, now where was I …. Oh yes the conditions ok, a) we no longer keep are feelings bottled up. b) everyday some way or another we have to show each other how much we love each other, and c) no more lies,"

As she completed her list Draco had a puzzling look on his face "I fully agree with the first two ,but the third one now that one's going to be quiet hard,"

"then you no were the door is you can let yourself out." She said with a smirk.

"but I guess....I can try ,for you, It's your lose anyway, for lying is my best quality." He said

She laughed as she made her way to the bed, but before she could lay down Draco grabbed her and turned her around, " Make love to me right now," he growled while nibbling on her earlobe and then down her neck. "Mmm I miss the way you taste, it's been a long month Granger and I miss that succulent body of yours. "He hummed in her ear. A small groan escaped her mouth before she pushed him away.

"Not tonight Draco, I'm tired," She said as she turned to get under the covers. He joined her seconds later and rapped his arm around her waist "Well you don't have to be awake just lay there and go to sleep," He said with a smirk. "Draco!" she shouted then hitting him on the arm.

"What you don't, and mugglecakes I've got a lot of time to make up and Little Draco hear is getting lonely and depressed." He said with a pout. She just laughed then said "Well Little Draco can wait one more night, I'm tired."

Draco's face lit up "Does that mean I can move back in," he said

"Yes Draco you can move back in." she replied

"YEA!" he screamed like a five year old.

"Draco not so loud you'll wake someone." She sneered

He chuckled "Now you're worried about waking someone up." he just laughed then snuggled with her till they both fell asleep. He finally felt like he was home, in the arms of the girl he loved.

* * *

So what do you think, Draco can be so stupid sometimes but we love him for it. I'm thinking about doing a few more stories off this one like how they met and all so give me your opinoin  
HUGS&KISSES- soccerchic


End file.
